Where I'm From
by CrissColfer's Land Of Stories
Summary: What happens when the NCIS family's world is turned around because of a life treating illness? Who is sick, and to what lengths will they go to save him? McAbby,Tiva,Jibbs rated T for safty! Tony's chapter up now! based on Country song!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's my new story, it's kind a sad one but yea know. I got the idea listing to Jason Michael Carroll's new song "Where I'm from" and I hope you like it. Review and let me know….**

"McGeek, where you been? Boss has been looking for you all day." DiNozzo said as he saw the younger agent walk off the elevator.

"Where's the director?" McGee asked, shrugging off the question.

"In her office, but Gibbs is in there right now," he hollered to the younger agent who was already halfway up the stairs.

"Special Agent McGee, how can I help you?" Cynthia asked as she saw him walk in.

"Director Shepard, I need to talk to you. Please, it's urgent," he asked as he barged into her office, pain written on his face.

"Director, I'm sorry…" Cynthia started as she stood in the doorway.

"It's quite alright, Cynthia; Special Agent Gibbs was just leaving," she said as she lightly smiled to her assistant.

"Boss wait, please, I need to tell everyone together."

"McGee, what the hell is your problem?" Gibbs asked.

"Please, sit down, and hold on just a second," he said as walked out of the room.

"I'm going to kill him…I swear," Gibbs started as he threw himself in one of the chairs.

"Calm down Jethro, you don't know what it is yet," she said as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Probie, what is it?" Gibbs heard his senior agent ask.

"Please Tony, would you just go, you'll understand in a minute." Gibbs looked up in time to see Tony stick his tongue out at McGee and be shoved in the door by his partner. Last came in Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and finally Tim.

"McGee, could you please tell us what's going on, so we can go back to work?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry Boss, this is just easier if I tell everyone at one time. Um…as you all know, I've been out sick quite a lot lately, and um…I went to the doctor yesterday, and um….and it turns out that I have…"

"Out with it McGee!"

"I have cancer Boss," he said finally as he looked at the older man.

He heard Abby start to cry as she turned her head into Tony's shoulder, Tony looked like he'd lost his best friend, he heard Ducky mutter 'Oh my," under his breath, he saw both Jimmy and Ziva flinch as they tried to hide their emotions, with Ziva doing a better job of it than Jimmy. The director closed her eyes as she let the news sink in, and Gibbs, his father…he sat there staring blankly at the young man.

Jenny was the first one to speak, "What now, Tim?"

"Um well, they want to send me to the University of Virginia to run some tests and from there I'm probably going to a hospital in Kentucky," he said as he looked up at her.

"I want you to take Tony with you, to make sure you're okay," she started as she looked towards Tony, who was still holding Abby as she continued to cry into his shoulder. "Tony, you will get paid leave for this, you are to stay with him at all times, until he gets to Kentucky, then we'll go from there." He nodded in agreement. "Everyone is free to leave early today, and we'll see everyone but Tim and Tony in the morning," she said as she turned and went to sit at her desk, "…and Tim, get better, we need you."

"I'll do my best ma'am," he said as he smiled at her. He was hugged by Ducky, Palmer, and Ziva as they exited the office, all telling him they wanted an update as soon as possible. Next came Tony and Abby. Tony told Tim he'd wait outside, and he handed Abby off to him as he left. She wrapped her arms around Tim's neck. "I love you Tim, please get better."

"I love you too Abby, and I'll do my best," he said as he kissed her check. He started to walk out the door, but turned back to look at his boss, who was in the same position as when he told them. "I'm sorry Boss," he said, before turning and leaving the director's office.

"You ready man?" Tony asked as he put a hand on the younger man's shoulder

"Yea, let's go," he said as the two exited the building, on a mission that would change everything.

_On a three hour flight from Memphis to LA  
I was silently celebrating my first class upgrade  
Laughing at my jeans and my boots  
Beside those high dollar shoes and Armani suits  
When the gentleman next to me said the drinks up here are free  
So if you'd like the first one can be on me  
He said I'm heading back from business in New York and Rome  
Tell me son, Where do you call home_

I said I'm from the front pew of a wooden white church  
The courthouse clock it still don't work  
Where a man's word means everything  
Where moms and dads were high school flings  
Gave their children grandmothers maiden name  
Yes it may not sound like much  
But its where I'm from

**What did ya think? I have more if you like it. Please review so I know how it is. I need whatever I can get. Lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this was not read by my usual beta all mistakes are my own. I was just trying to get a chapter up because you all had been so great in reviewing and alerting and making me one of your favorite authors!!! That I thought you deserved this so I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own Gibbs, Jen, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, or any of the other NCIS characters that you may recognize and I definitely don't own Tim it makes me sad. Tear. Lol. Okay on with the story. ENJOY!**

Tony and Tim left Washington at 0800 the following morning. The night had been quiet for both agents, as they were left to ponder their own thoughts.

As usual Tony had to be the one to break the silence, "How you doing Probie?"

"As well as I can be I guess." He answered and then turned to the window, "Hey Tony…um, thanks for coming with me, and I'm sorry…" he was cut short Tony interrupting him.

"Don't start, I mean where else am I going to be then talking care of my little brother?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks Tony, that means a lot."

"No problem, and on the Brightside college girls!" he said with his classic DiNozzo smile, and for the first time in several day's Timothy McGee was smiling as he laid his head back and gazed out the window.

~NCIS~

"Agent Gibbs, may I see you a moment please?" Jenny Shepard asked as she leaned over the banister across from his desk. He looked up at her and rolled his eyes, but followed her up the steps and into her office; Slamming the door behind him.

"Jethro, what is your problem?" she paused waiting for a response and when she got none she continued. "I understand that you're missing two of your best agents, their two of my best agents too. But you do have agent David and agent Lee and Tony will return soon, but I wasn't going to let Tim go at this alone." She said as she continued pacing finally stopping at her chair.

"I know that Jenny, I wasn't going to let Tim go alone either; I always planned to send Tony, you just ordered it before I could." he answered looking at her trying to stay calm, which wasn't an easy task for Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Then what the hell is your problem?" she asked matching his tone

"Jen, do you know what it's like to lose a child? Because once you lose one, you sure as hell don't want to lose another one. I am not going to lose Tim; not if I can prevent it." He said to her trying to make her understand.

"Jethro, you can't prevent this, it's already happened. Now we just have to let the doctors and the medicine fix him like their supposed to. You need to trust them, you need to trust Tim." She preached to him as she leaned forward in her chair.

"I trust Tim with my life Jen. But your wrong, I can fix this, he won't die."

"_I said I'm from the front pew of a wooden white church  
The courthouse clock it still don't work  
Where a man's word means everything…"  
_

…**sorry for the cliff hanger. Okay again this was not read by my beta so any mistakes are my own. Sorry. Hope to have an update soon and again thanks for all the alerts keep em coming and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. It implies Tivia, Jibbs, and lots of McAbby! Lol. Enjoy! **

"Timothy McGee?" a nurse asked as she walked into the waiting room. By the time the two men had gotten off their flight and retrieved their luggage it was late in the afternoon and they went straight from the airport to the hospital.

The two men stood up and walked towards the nurse, "I'm sorry sir, family only right now." The nurse said to Tony as he prepared to follow

"I'm his brother." Tony said as the nurse nodded in agreement, Tony elbowed Tim as they walked down the hall trying not to laugh.

"You will be staying in room sixteen thirty three." She said as she stopped in front of the door "Will you be staying here to Mr.?"

"Tony, Tony McGee, and yes I will" He said as he gave her his flirty smile.

She turned away from him to look at Tim, "We will do a few blood tests after you get settled and then Doctor Jones wants us to try a brand of chemo on you before we send you to Kentucky. So we'll start that after we check your blood work. I'll let you two get settled and then I'll be back." She said before she turned and walked away.

"Wow." Was all Tim could say after she left

"I know man, she was hot." Tony said as he looked the way she left

"No, I meant theirs actually a girl who turned down Tony DiNozzo and I had a front row seat." He said as he smiled and Tony shoved him into the room

"Hey Probie, its Tony McGee."

~NCIS~

"Hey Gibbs, any word from Tony?" Abby asked as she walked into the bull pen and sat down in Tim's chair

"No, not since they first arrived about three hours ago, and then they were just leaving for the hospital, I think they had a few luggage problems."He said as he looked up at her from his computer screen

"Oh," was all she could say as her eye's went to the only picture on Tim's desk. A picture of the whole team taken at last year's Christmas party at her house. There was Gibbs and the Director together, Tony and Ziva, Ducky and Palmer were in the front, and then her and McGee, standing together in the back with the other four. She could remember that night clearly

_He walked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist "Great party Abbs." _

"_Tim, you made it?" she said as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck_

"_Of course, how could I miss one of your legendary parties?" He asked smiling_

"_Good point." She said as she looked up and pointed "you know McGee; I've never thought you for one who breaks traditions." She said as she grinned at him _

"_Traditions are everything this time of year." He said as he lowered his head and softly kissed her lips _

"_That's away Prob-ie" Tony said as he came up and slapped him on the back, he was so drunk he could hardly stand up straight_

"_Abbs, did you spike the eggnog again?" Tim asked her as he give her his questing look_

"_Maybe," she said as she jumped out of his arms and ran away._

"Abbs? Abby?" Gibbs asked as he waved his hand in front of her face

"What, sorry, got lost in thought?" She said as she stood up

"Ducky called looking for you. Abbs he's going to be fine, he's tough, and he loves you too much to leave you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry again

"But what if he's not Gibbs? What if something does happen to him, I don't think I could work without him." She said as she looked up at him.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to make sure that we don't have that problem won't we?" Gibbs asked as he wiped the tears from her face. "Go see Ducky; I'll call you when he calls. Promise." He said as he kissed her head

"Thanks Gibbs." She said as she walked towards the elevator

~NCIS~

"Mr. McGee, are you ready for your blood work?" the same nurse asked as she walked into the room to find Tony throwing little pieces of paper at Tim

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said as he sat back on the bed and the nurse prepared him to draw blood

He flinched as the nurse stuck the cold needle into his arm, "You alright Probie?" Tony asked as he saw his brother flinch

"Not very fond of needles." He answered with his eyes closed and his head back

"Well, you're done with blood work for now, we should start your chemo in about an hour." She said as she wrapped his arm and then headed to the lab

"Wonderful." He mumbled as she left

…_Where moms and dads were high school flings  
Gave their children grandmothers maiden name  
Yes it may not sound like much  
But its where I'm from_

So we drank that round and then another  
There wasn't a topic in this world we did not cover…  


**Hope to update soon, please Review, they make everything so much easier... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning Tissues!!! Enjoy…**

"Hey man, you sure you're alright?" Tony asked McGee, whose complexion wasn't getting any better as he lay in his hospital bed with tubes stuck in his arms and nose.

"Yea Tony, I'll be okay." Tim said as he laid back in his bed.

"Okay man, I trust you, I'm going to call boss just to let him know how you're doing," Tony said, as he touched the young agent's shoulder and walked into the hallway and outside; the fresh air more than welcome.

~NCIS~

"Gibbs," he answered before looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Boss."

"Tony, what's going on, it's been two days since we've heard anything on Tim or you, what's going on?" Gibbs hollered as he started towards the elevator.

"Tim started chemo the day we got here which was Tuesday; because it was more progressed than what they thought, he's had to have it each day. He'll take it for a week, then go off for three days. Then they're going to run tests to see if it's helping any, and go from there. "

"How bad has it progressed DiNozzo?" He threw the emergency stop switch which surprised Jenny, who just happened to be in the elevator at the time.

"Um boss, it has spread from his liver to his kidneys, and they think that it's only going to worse."

Gibbs closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall. "Alright DiNozzo, let me know whenever _anything_ changes," he said, before slamming his phone shut and sliding down the wall. He sat there with his head in his hands leaving his eyes closed.

"Jethro, what happened?" Jenny asked as she took a seat beside him with a hand laid on his arm.

"I don't know Jen, what has happened?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Jethro, he's probably going to die," she said, as ran her hand through the side of his hair and then raised his head to look into his eyes.

"The last time I checked Jen, probably didn't mean will."

"Jethro please, you need to talk to Tim."

"I can't, Jen."

~NCIS~

"You got it boss," Tony answered to the dial tone. He threw himself in a bench as he walked through the park on campus, what he didn't tell his boss was that they weren't going to move him to Kentucky because they don't think he would last the trip or anytime soon after.

Tony couldn't help but blame himself for this. He'd always picked on Tim, but he'd hoped that he would never take him seriously especially when it would come to his health. He had picked on him for the last couple months because he had had a cold and he just couldn't get rid of it. Tony had always told him that agents were tough and didn't go to the doctor over little problems like colds. Now all he could think about was the fact that Tim would have gone to the doctor if Tony hadn't told him not to. Tim looked up to him and he had let him down.

By the time he had finished the rant inside his head, he was back at Tim's door; he walked in and looked at the man lying in the bed. The man in the bed wasn't the man whose office Tony had barged into five years ago. This man wasn't a Probie; this man was his brother, his friend, one that he'd die to protect.

He placed a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry Tim."

… _He said I headed out west when I was barely 19  
Just a kid chasing my dreams_

_I said I'm flying out here to pick up my big brother  
He's been fighting the cancer they discovered  
But he called last night and said I think this is the end  
So come take me home to my family and my friends_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! Being grounded doesn't help me trying to post in a timely manner. I apologies. I hope it's worth it.**

**And Thank you, thank you, thank you to my beta. **

"Tony, Tony man, wake up," Tim said, as he lightly threw the TV remote at him.

"Wha -- what. Hey, what's up?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his partner.

"I was bored and wanted someone to talk to," he answered.

"Oh, okay. What shall we talk about?" Tony asked grinning.

"I don't know, but after sitting here for four hours, I thought it was about time to have some fun and wake you up."

Tony looked at him and laughed, "Yea, I guess what comes around goes around, right?"

"Yea, I guess…Tony I need to ask you something and I want you to promise me that you'll do this for me."

"Whatever you want you got it, except for Ziva, she's mine," he said, grinning at Tim.

Tim laughed before looking at him seriously again. "Look, when something does happen to me, I want you to look in my apartment beside my typewrite. There are five letters; can you get them and give them out for me? There is one for you, Ducky, Jenny, Ziva, and Abby," he said before looking up at the older agent.

"Yea, if that's what you want me to do, I will. How do you feel?"

"Like hell," he answered.

"Yea well, you don't look much better."

"Thanks Tony."

"Anytime Hey, have you seen this movie…"

~NCIS~

"Special Agent Gibbs and Officer David, may I see you a minute please?" The director asked as she leaned over the railing. They looked at each other before following. Gibbs shut the door behind them after they all had made it into her office.

"Pack your bags, we leave here at 0900. It is worse than what we thought, so the five of us leave tonight," she said before sitting back down.

"The five of us, director?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, you, Abby, Ducky, Agent Gibbs, and myself. Tim asked that we all come," she said before turning to her paper work. "You're dismissed."

~NCIS~

"Gibbs, what can this mean if he wants all of us there? It can't be good. Gibbs, if he's dying, I can't…" she fell into his arms as they got ready to get in the car.

"Hey Abbs, we'll get through it I promise, I promise," he whispered in her ear.

"Jethro, you all ready?" Jen asked as she came up behind them.

"Yea, hey Tony can you take Abby to the car?" Gibbs asked his senior agent.

"Sure, Boss."

Gibbs pulled Jenny over before she was able to move towards the car. "Jenny, what's going on? How long does he have, truthfully?" She looked into his eyes, and for the first time she saw fear within those ocean blues.

"Not long Jethro, it spread a lot quicker than they thought it would. All I know other than that is that Agent McGee called me for a brief second early this morning and asked that I get all of us up there ASAP. He didn't sound good, Jethro, and he told me he had one thing that he had to do before he could die."

~NCIS~

"Is this the family of Tim McGee?" a doctor asked as he came to the group of people who had been there for several hours.

"Yes, we are." A tall red headed woman walked up to the doctor; he assumed her to be Tim's mother.

"He has asked to see his father." The women turned to look at the man who she was previously sitting beside.

"Jethro McGee," Gibbs said, sticking his hand out for the doctor. "Can you tell us anything?"

"All I can tell you is that he's fading fast. Since this is the second time he's had the cancer, the drugs have not been effective. I'm sorry." The doctor didn't miss the look of shock on the faces of his 'parents' when he said that it was Tim's second battle with the cancer.

"Thank you, doctor," Jenny said as she gripped Gibbs's hand.

"Yes ma'am; he's in room 1633," he added before walking away.

Gibbs sat back down in the chair before looking at Jenny, "Again?"

_Where the quarterback dates the homecoming queen  
The truck's a ford and the tractor's green  
And Amazing Grace is what we sing  
Well there's a county fair every fall  
And your friends are there no matter when you call  
Yeah It may not sound like much but it's  
Where I'm from_

**Sorry, please don't hate me. I'm sorry. I love Tim; it's just the way the song and the story are going to fit. But please stay with it, it will get better, this wasn't a great chapter I was trying to get out my writers block, but I have ideas for the rest of the story. So Review I should have another chapter up soon. Thanks!**

**If anyone has any suggestions about what they want to see happen next just let me know, I'm quickly running out of Ideas. :) Love to all!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Tim," Gibbs said, as he stuck his head in the door.

"Boss," he answered. Tony looked between the two before deciding it was time for him to leave.

"I'm going to get coffee. It's good to see you boss," he said before he went out the door.

"Boss, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this earlier…" He looked at his boss who was getting ready to stop him, "No let me finish, I didn't tell you because I love my job, I love you guys, and I would do anything to keep you guys forever. Even if that meant not telling you guys that I had, had cancer as teenager." When he finished he looked at his bed, not wanting to meet the gaze of the man he admired, the man who truly was his father.

"McGee, what have I told you about apologizing?" he started with a laugh. "Tim, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have shut you out before you left -- it's just that you guys are like my kids, and it kills me to think that I'm going to lose you, and there's nothing I can I do about it. You know how much I hate not finishing things, and I especially hate thinking that I was going to let you leave me forever and not even say goodbye." He looked at his young agent, "Just remember how much you mean to all of us. I'm gonna send Abbs in; she needs to see you."

"And Tim, you're one hell of an agent, but you're an even better son, remember that no matter how many times DiNozzo has tried to tell you differently, you're one of the best assets to this team, and nobody can ever replace you." He finished right before he reached the door, "I love you Tim."

"I love you too, dad." He said with a weak smile.

~NCIS~

"Hey Abbs, McGee wants to see you." Gibbs announced as he walked back to the waiting room. She got up and ran towards the direction of Tim's room.

"You okay?" Jenny asked him as he threw himself down in his chair.

"Yea, if okay is losing your youngest son," he replied, looking up at her.

"We'll make it, somehow we'll make it through this, and he'll better off afterwards." She grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"I know Jen, I just wish I could fix it," he whispered as he kissed her hand.

"As much as we want to, we can't fix it all," she reminded him. She leaned back in her chair, her head on his shoulder, as they waited for the news.

~NCIS~

"Timmy!" Abby said as she rushed to his bedside.

"Hey Abbs," he said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her head, "Abby, I love you." He whispered to her before he easily kissed her lips.

"I love you too, Tim….Tim I have to tell you something, do you remember the night of the Christmas party?" she asked as she put a tight grip on his hand.

"Not one that I'm likely to forget Abby," he said as he grinned up at her.

"And you do recall what happened that night?" she asked hoping that he would catch on soon; for once she was trying to do anything but ramble.

"Something else I'm not likely to forget." She saw the realization click in his eyes, "How long Abbs?"

"Five weeks, I was planning on telling you when you came over the other night, but that's when all this happened, and you came here, and the news, and then they told us how truly sick you are, and now we're here. Tim, I can't do this by myself, I can't do it without you," she wept, tears running freely down her face. "Please Timmy…"

"Abby, you're never going to be by yourself, you have Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, and even DiNozzo who will be with you ever step, and Abbs, as cheesy as it sounds I'm always in your heart, you're never going to be without me. I love you." He said as he pulled her to him so that he could place another kiss to her lips. "Abbs, can you hand me that notebook on the table, please?" he asked her.

After she handed it to him, she sat down on his right side and griped his hand as he started to write his last words on paper, the final things he needed to leave behind.

"_And as we stood to claim the bags we checked  
He said I'll pray for your brother and did I mention that  
Italian suits haven't always been my style  
See I was quarterback of my high school team  
We took state back in '63  
And my wife, she's still my homecoming queen"_

**Wow! Okay, I hope you all enjoyed it. It was hard words to write. Review hope to have and update sooner, volleyball practice has taken to much of my writing time. Sorry!**


	7. Being Grounded Sucks

Hey. I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER. But I am going to continue both I Know and Where I'm From. I already have a sequel start for Where I'm From. I have been grounded (so therefore no computer and no internet at home; I'm doing this at school :) Plus school started and I am downloaded with homework, and then I have volleyball and games twice a week. But on the bright side work is over next weekend so I should be able to update this week sometime this week or the beginning of next (all depending on when I get my computer back.)

The next chapter for I know is being written and the next one for Where I'm From is being read by my Beta. Thank you guys please please stay with me, were almost done with both stories.

If you have anything that you would like me to try to work in either story just leave it in a review. I've had some writers block for I know mainly and a little for Where I'm From.

Thanks again, Markey *Twililght-SVU-HSM-52*


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow you guys bet your ready to kill me for multiple reasons and I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post I'm grounded which means no laptop and no internet, plus school started, volleyball games, and tons and tons of homework. I have the next few written just need to type them. Sorry again. Love you guys who have stuck with me were almost done but I have in mind an awesome second story : ) If you just started reading this Thank You so much and Love to you guys too. **

Silence filled the room as they all filed in one with another. First were Sarah and Jimmy, next came Tony with Ziva by his side, then Gibbs with Jenny held protectively to his arm, and then finally Ducky with Abby, whose face for once held no emotion; the good, the bad, or the typically Abby.

The next few minutes went by quickly and unheard by Abby who sat squished between Jenny and Ducky. She felt Jenny take her hand, and Gibbs hand on her back. She promised herself she wasn't going to cry, as the time came to do the final thing Tim had asked of her in the hospital room; to speak for him at his funeral. As she got up she felt Ducky and Jen squeeze her hands lightly as she proceeded to do the hardest thing she'd ever done.

"Timothy McGee, a man of few words and of few requests, so when he asked me for a few favors, he knew that I couldn't deny him. He always wanted to make everyone else happy, everyone else came before him. That's kinda what made us click together. At work he lived to make his family happy. Gibbs and Jen our mommy and daddy. At work he would do anything to make them happy no matter what that meant he would have to do." She stopped to look at Jen and Gibbs and laugh slightly before she continued, "Tony and Ziva -- they were our siblings even if they are dating." She smiled again, "He would do anything to make me happy inside or outside of work. And I know that he would have done the same thing to our child." She didn't miss the shocked faces of the team but she managed to finish before she smiled at them, "Tim was a great man, and he would have made a great dad, but now I just have to tell our child about what a great person he was. The last thing he told me before he died was that he had finally figured out where he came from and who his family truly is." She looked at his casket before she walked back over to her seat. She smiled at it before whispering 'we love you.' Then she returned to her seat between Jen and Ducky and barely made it through the rest of the slow service.

~NCIS~

"Abby, when were you going to tell us that you were pregnant?" Gibbs asked after the funeral as they all sat in the bullpen

"I don't know. I didn't even tell Tim until the night that he died, I mean I wasn't even sure until right before he left, and then I made myself so sure that he would come back and then tell all of you all together, and…"

"It's okay Abbs. I promise." Gibbs wrapped one arm around Abby and one around Jenny as they both cuddled into him, Jenny taking his hand that was resting on her waist. "We'll make it, together."

"Um boss, right before you guys showed up, Tim told me that at his house there were letters for all of us. And then an envelope was handed to me at the hospital with a letter for Abby and for you in it. And the rest are here." He held the others in his hand.

"Hand them out DiNozzo." He did as he was told. Everyone looked at them not daring to be the first to open theirs.

"Well, I don't suppose young Timothy wrote us these letters for us to sit here and look at them all day. I shall start," Ducky said as he opened his letter….

**The next chapter has been writin and is being read by my beta now. Love you guys : )**


	9. Ducky

_Ducky, _

_I guess if you're reading this, then I didn't survive my second bout with cancer. I'm sorry that I never told you; honestly I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out. Although I guess that I didn't give you much of a chance. _

_Ducky, I wish I could have had time to hear all of your stories and about your travels (I'm still wondering why you pushed that French cop off a cliff.) I wish that I hadn't taken for granted the time that I had with you. Especially when I knew what little time I had left with you. Yes, I knew that I was sick again long before I told all of you. I also knew that since it was my second trip with the cancer that it was very likely that I wouldn't survive it again. After thinking about it I decided that I would work and put off telling any of you until absolutely necessary. I know how mad you guys are. I know how mad I would be if this was Tony and I was the one reading the letter. But please try and see where I was coming from because if I knew that I had no choice then to die then I wasn't going to spend all my time left in the hospital, I was going to spend it with you and Abby, with work and even with Tony. _

_Ducky, you don't know how much you helped me, and how grateful to you I am for what you have done. You're the grandfather I never had. My last request of you is that you help watch Abbs because I love her, and I would do anything not to have to put her through this. Make sure she finds someone who makes her happy Duck. _

_Thanks and love,_

_Tim_

"She already did Tim." Ducky whispered as he closed the letter and looked up,

"I suppose I shall go next then." Ziva offered and nobody said anything as they watch her open her letter.


	10. Ziva

_Ziva,_

_Well, I guess if you're reading this you're ready to kick my ass, for which I don't blame you. But I do hope that you understand why I did it. Time is a precious thing and I wasn't going to waste what I had left laying in a hospital bed. I was going to spend it out in the field with you, arguing with Tony, holding Abby, and trying to please Jen and Gibbs. Noting would make me smile more than to see the smile that you're trying to hide right now. You always knew just how to make me smile, whether it was yelling at Tony, or making me laugh when Tony would give you his famous 'DiNozzo' smile. _

_Ziva, he loves you. And I think he always will, please remember that. Please Ziva promise me that you'll always cherish the times that you have with him and everyone else because believe me, you never know how quickly they can be taken from you. Ziva you're my second sister; I would have kicked Tony's ass had he hurt you, right after you got finished with him. And just remind him, I still can. Love you Ziva. _

_Tim McGee_

"Oh, believe me Tim; we'll both kick his ass." She whispered to herself, letting herself smile as she looked over at Tony.

Jen watched the two before decided that she might as well go next, "Here goes nothing," she said as she opened her own letter, smiling as soon as she began to read.

TBC….

**Okay so I hope you all are enjoying these, I'm going to write letters to everyone and do them chapter by chapter. I hope to have the letters done by mid to end of next week and then read by my beta and posted by the following week. Then I hope to have the sequel started soon after; it will be titled 'Love lives on' got the idea from a country song entitled Love lives on, by Mallory Hope. Great Song, you should listen to it; especially if you're going to read the sequel and if you do let me know what you think of the song. Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming. Markey**


	11. Jenny

Jenny,

I guess if your reading this then my nightmare came true. I want to Thank you, for everything that you have done for me; the way you had my back a couple years ago when I shot that cop, or the way you acted when you found out about me and Abby. Jen, the work you do is unbelievable, and the way that I see you interact with Gibbs, even when your at work, shows me just how much you do love him, and then how much he loves you. I can tell whats going on inside your heads (as much as I don't want to at times). I see the love and I can only hope that that's what people saw when they would see me and Abbs.

Jen, you're her best friend, please as my last request of you; please make sure she finds someone special, someone who loves her the way that I loved her. Jenny please for me keep her safe, She loves you as if you were here sister, she's wanted you and Gibbs together ever since you came back. Just please make sure that she finds her 'Gibbs'.

Thank You,

Tim

**Hey, hope you guys liked it, I'm sorry it's taken me so long and I'm having to apologize every chapter. Between two honors classes, volleyball, band, and then the rest of my classes; my schedules a little busy, so please stay with me, we've almost made it. And for those of you who are reading my other story I Know then I should have it updated tomorrow. Thanks Markey **


	12. Tony

**TONY'S CHAPTER! Now that I have decided to update (Sorry) I have the rest of this story finished and so it will be finished by next week and then I won't post the sequel until I have finished at least three chapters so that way I won't be behind (as bad) well on with Tony and by the way this isn't beted so all my mistakes are my mistakes…here's Tony.**

_Tony,_

_Where can I start? I guess that it would be that I'm happy to say that over the years we haven't shot each other. But I also wish I could say that I'm writing this letter under better circumstances. If your reading this then you know what ha happened in my past (leave the ass kicking to Ziva) and you probably know what I just found out should be happening in my future. I'm sure that Abby has told you all by now that she is pregnant, with our child. One that I won't be able to see, one that I won't be able to help grow up, one that I won't you to help raise, be the big brother to my child that you were to me, teach him all about your movies and even what it's like to be an agent and then keep him from doing it too. Keep him safe Tony, protect him the way you have me in the field. Be there for Abby, when I can't be. Please Tony, as my last request from you, please protect my family. _

_As I said, I can't thank you enough for everything. I just wish I could have seen your retirement party. Good Luck Tony. _

_Your brother,_

_Tim McGee_

"I wish I could have seen yours." He said to himself as he slowly put the letter back inside the envelope and looked up to see which of the remaining two would be next.

**Next is the wonderful world of Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs!**


	13. Gibbs

Gibbs,

I don't know how I can thank you for the things that you have done for me. When if first got to NCIS, I wasn't sure if you were gonna kill me or if I was gonna kill myself (besides Palmer, I've never really been good with fire arms) But not only the rules that you have thought me, but the life lessons that you've given me Are what truly helped in making me not only the agent but the person that I became (as cheesy as it sounds) You're the father that I wanted and that I finally got. Thank you.

I just talked to Abby, and what she said, should be happy news. She's pregnant. Please help her and just make sure that she finds someone special and as for our child; please be the father figure for him. Tony's there to make sure he sees's all the good movies and the golden oldies; to be the cool uncle. Ziva's there to make sure he can stick up for himself; Ducky's the grandfather who plays Santa on Christmas, and the one who has the books full of adventures. Jenny to be the favorite Aunt who takes them for ice cream and to the park on Sunday afternoon's, and always makes sure they have the latest fashions. And Abby, she's the perfect mother to show him the rights and the wrongs and show him the way through life. And you to make sure that he grows up to be as tough as a marine, and the only one who can break a child if their as stubborn as Abby. So please be there to help him with the girls (and to keep him away from DiNozzo with girl issues) and to make sure he always has the right answers. Just like you did for me.

I'm sorry for the things that I didn't tell you. And I thank you for what you've done and what I know you'll do. Thanks daddy.

Love,

Timmy McGee

"My pleasure son." Gibbs said as he finished reading the end of his letter out loud. He looked down at Abby who clutched her letter as a life line. "Come on Abbs," he whispered in her ear as she looked up at him and took a deep breath before opining her letter.

TBC….

**Okay, so I guess you've figured out that who comes next. Abby. She's the last one before the sequel 'Love lives on' and I'm going to write the first few so I have them done before I start to post, but I hope to have Abby's up by Thursday. Hope you enjoyed REVIEW.**


	14. Abby

Okay, so here's the final chapter of Where I'm From, Abby's letter. This one is a little more descriptive than the others, but I just kind of figured that that would be McGee. So here's the final. Hope you like it.

_My Abby, _

_I'm watching you lay at my side as you sleep; I could watch you forever and never get tired of hearing the little things that you let slip in your dreams. I think about how much I'm going to miss your smile; the way your laughter fills a room, the way you could always make us smile (even Gibbs). And I can honestly say that I'm going to miss bringing you Caf-Pows every morning and seeing the light in your eyes as you take the first drink. I'm going to miss everything about you Abbs. _

_I am more than happy at the news that you just told me. I wish that I was lucky enough to see our child grow up, to see a little black headed child run around the bull-pin annoying Tony as we both do so well. I know that this isn't something that you planned for, especially not something you planned to do alone, and I wish that I could be with you every step of the way. But if I have no choice but to leave then I'm glad to know that I'm leaving you in capable hands. Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Jen, Gibbs, even Palmer, they are all going to have their own roles in our child's life, whether it be an uncle, an aunt, grandfather, cousin; and they all know what their roles are, and they've perfected them long before I left. There our family and they love you, me, and our child. They'll protect you all and keep you safe, when I can't. Please remember how much I love you Abby and as I told you, no matter how cheesy it sounds I'm always in your heart and I'll always be there for you. Please let our child know how much daddy loves them, and even if I never get to meet them face to face, I'm always watching. I love you Abigail Scuito now and forever. _

_Tim McGee_

_P.s. I accomplished the one thing that I've been looking for since I started out on my own after high school, I figured out where I really came from; please make sure that our child knows it too._

_Cause I'm from the front pew of a wooden white church  
A courthouse clock that still don't work  
Where a man's word means everything  
Where moms and dads were high school flames  
Gave their children grandmothers maiden name  
Yes it may not sound like much  
I said it may not sound like much but it's where I'm from  
it's where I'm from  
Where I'm from  
Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound_

Abby turned her head into Gibb's shoulder as she tried to muffle her sobs, "He's really gone." She whispered as she looked back at the trembling paper in her hands.

Gibbs pulled her back to him and kissed her head, "I'll keep you safe Abby. I promise." She got up as she turned to look at the members of her family, one was missing, the one that would never come back. She looked at everyone before she spoke; they all had the same sad eyes, which held unanswered questions, guilt, and the need to fulfill his last requests of them all. "Remember where he came from." Is all she said before walking to the elevator; leaving behind the ones that she needed most. The ones that she would come to count on more than ever.

**Well, that's that lol. I hope you enjoyed, I'm going to write the first few chapters to 'Love Lives On' before I post so that way I know I've got them ready, so be looking for it :) Please let me know if you really enjoyed this. Thanks for all of you who have put it on alert, favorite and the ones who keep sending me great reviews (keep em coming) Thanks again. **

**Markey**


End file.
